darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Music Player
The Music Player is the screen on the interface where players can choose the background music they hear. Many different tracks are unlocked as they play the game, and the player has a counter that keeps track of how many songs the player has unlocked. Players will be informed via red text in the chat box whenever they unlock a new track. When a new song is unlocked the audioplayer will automatically switch to the new song. Currently since 27 October 2015 there are 1067 music tracks on the music player. Players can click on the button at the top of the screen. If it is on, the track played on that moment will automatically repeat itself. Players can also click on green titles to choose which track to listen to. Titles in red have not been unlocked, and thus cannot be played. With the HD graphics update, the Music Player in fullscreen High Detail mode is now translucent. It appears at the bottom right corner of the screen. Updates * On 5 February 2008, after the Audio Week music update, the game informs players via red text in the chat box whenever they unlock a new track. * On 18 March 2008, the music system had been updated with a counter which keeps 'track' of how many songs that has been unlocked. As of 9 April, the music counter had a bug, where it read 1 number higher than the actual songs unlocked. For new accounts, the newbie list has 20 songs, but the counter reads 21. * On 3 April 2008, Mod Mark stated that a fix for the aforementioned bug has already been written and is currently in testing. Along with that, he also revealed that the counter will also show the maximum number of songs. For example, a player with all tracks unlocked would see "Unlocked: 608/608" on his or her music player. * On 9 April 2008, Mod Mark stated that the counter fix is still in the pipeline, and that there is a queue so even very small updates can take a while to complete. No specific date has been given for the release of the fix. * On 1 July 2008, with the release of the RuneScape HD update, the music counter currently shows the total number of tracks: "Unlocked: 550/549". However, it still contains a bug where it shows 1 track higher than the actual number of tracks unlocked. * On 14 July 2008, with the release of the , the counter was finally fixed, showing the correct number of songs unlocked. * On 8 February 2010, a new update allowed players to create and customise a playlist of up to 12 songs. * On 19 August 2010, a search button was added to quickly find tracks. * On 14 September 2015, the maximum song limit of the music playlist was increased from 12 songs to 30 songs. Historical Before the music system update on 5 February 2008, each area had a certain music track that unlocked and played there. Some music tracks were used in multiple areas. When music was being added for the release of Runescape 2, the music areas were squares that consist of 64 by 64 tiles. See also *Music Trivia *A glitch used to cause any music track to pause every few seconds while other sounds continued playing. *A current glitch causes playlist songs to stop playing once all have been played once, and default songs to stop playing after they finish; until a player selects a new music track or, moves to a different area where a different song would usually play. Category:Interface Category:Music